A Will, A Plan, An Authority
by WouldItMatter
Summary: A story following Pink's emerging, filled with confusion, doubts, love, a goal, a plan, multiple wills, and one great Diamond Authority. Rated T for safety.


_**The concept and initial beginning of this fic is heavily, and I mean heavily inspired by Cartoonicaddic2's wonderful story**_ "A Diamond's Flaw", _**and I heavily suggest you go read it. It's great, and I love it. The concept is amazing, and I couldn't help myself from wanting to write a fic with the basis of Pink Diamond's life. But the credit for the concept goes entirely to them.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Knowledge came in slowly like a drip, creating small ripples in the mind of, whatever I am. I… Me? New words, they allow me to… seems I don't know the words to… ah there they are. These words that are coming to me, they allow me to express my… thoughts. Yes, that's the word.

Awareness was a new, sudden experience. It was interesting, but it felt… not empty, and yet not full. It feels like I'm missing something. But I can't quite put my… what? Now words, no not words, phrases are coming naturally and yet they don't actually express my thoughts correctly. Why was that? Obviously they seem to be frequently used, and yet they don't properly express anything that I frequently experience.

Perhaps its because I'm new? Wait a min..ute. What's a minute? Nevermind, that's not important. The important thing now, is, what am I? Why does it feel like this knowledge is coming in slowly? Wait, why am I even gaining knowledge without any… what's the word. What is it. REQUIREMENT! HA! That's the word. I did it. Wait, did I do it? How do the other… what? Wait, other what! Gah, why is it like one moment I just know things, and the next I don't!? GAH! Hah! That's it! Diamonds! Is this how the other Diamonds learn things!? Wait, what's a Diamond?

The drip of knowledge became a pour, and suddenly I felt as if I was beginning to understand. But, I still didn't know what I needed to do. How to do it. I, couldn't see the things I knew were out there, somewhere. I couldn't hear the things I had the descriptions of in my head. I couldn't… feel. But, as I think of this, I feel… hurt. Why? Feeling things, sensory input, it all seemed so… amazing. So it, it hurts to not experience it. But, how could I? How could I… emerge.

Emerging. That's what I had to do. Surely the other diamonds were waiting! I, I didn't want to make them sad! I wanted to see them! Show them, experience what they wanted for me! I just needed to-

The tall cliff side of a Gem Colony moon exploded open, a pink gem flying through the air, glowing magnificently. A shape began to form around the gem, and right before the gem could land on the ground and potentially crack or even shatter, the body crafted out of light formed and caught the gem, placed in an upside down orientation on the form's stomach, and landed on its rear end, sliding slightly forward.

Pink Diamond slowly opened her eyes, a small amount of rubble sliding off of her light pink hair, dropping in between her legs, and onto the back of her hands before tumbling down onto the ground. Pink looked at herself, raising her hands and moving them, clenching slightly, and raising her arms to get a better look at herself, before spotting her gem on her stomach. Slowly, Pink reached down and touched it slightly. It was cool, much like she supposed a jewel would be. But, touching it also sent a tingling spark throughout her body, making her shiver a little bit.

After removing her hands from her gem, Pink looked around at the gray moon, dust and rock making up her surroundings. Despite this gloomy surrounding, Pink couldn't help but smile, the small smile growing quickly until it became a chuckle that became a giggle that became a boisterous laugh as she propelled herself upward, her arms flying into the air as she jumped around excitedly. She could feel! It was so wonderful! Why would she ever sit in that cliffside like before when everything outside was so… incredible! It was amazing! Everything was so new and yet so old! It was extraordinary! She was so excited to tell the Diamonds- THE DIAMONDS! Oh how she wanted to see them! To show them how wonderful everything was!

Pink ran around the surrounding area for quite some time, checking every nook and cranny for the 3 gems she shared the most in common with. Finally, after a short while, Pink grew tired of searching for the Diamonds, and instead returned to the spot of her emerging. Staring at the damage to the area, Pink grew curious. Was this normal? She knew it wasn't normal for other gems, but she was a Diamond. Apparently the top of the Hierarchy, though she didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was because this is the type of damage caused by their emergence? Hrmmm.

Pink strolled around the hole, childishly placing a pout on her face and stroking her chin as she walked, leaning down every so often to inspect an inconspicuous rock. Finally, Pink dropped her arms and crouched down to the ground, reaching down and grabbing a small rock the size of her palm. Inspecting it, Pink pressed slightly, and raised her brows in curiosity when the rock became dust and fluttered into the faint winds with minimal effort.

Perhaps it was because she was a Diamond, which apparently had more strength than even the strongest of gem soldiers, but, the rock felt so… empty. Devoid of… anything. Pink knew it was merely a rock but, it felt, wrong.

Standing up once more, Pink backed away from the cliffside and stared upwards. There were no other holes from emergings, even away from her massive hole. Surely, if she were produced here, she wouldn't be the only gem, right? The moon must be able to sustain more gems… Pink once more looked at her surroundings… the way everything seemed so… empty. Devoid of life. Was this what it meant to create a diamond? Or, perhaps… Were gems created by stealing life that wasn't there's? That seemed so… cruel.

Pink knew she cared for gems, and it was always wonderful for new life to be created but… to do so by taking away life from another organism… that was wrong. And Pink felt conflicted over the subject.

"Pink!" An airy voice cut into Pink's thoughts, causing the gem to look up from her contemplation to see a Blue gem nearly twice her size. Pink estimated that the top of her hair would maybe reach just above the stomach of the gem adorned in a long blue dress with her light blue hair hanging down in a loop on her chest, perfectly circling a large, blue… Diamond! She was another Diamond! She was… She was…

"Blue!" Pink shouted ecstatically, running forward with her arms stretched out towards the towering Blue Diamond, who stood with her arms stretched out as well. Pink jumped into Blue's arms, wrapping her own arms around Blue's torso as the larger gem wrapped her arms around Pink, the pair snuggling each other lovingly.

"Oh Pink, I've been so eager to see you! I've been in agony since White told me about your gestation! Oh, it's so good to see you finally! I wanna see your gem!" Blue exclaimed happily, softening her grip on the smaller Pink gem who leaned back slightly so that Blue could see her large, pink, upside down Diamond. "Oh Pink, you're absolutely gorgeous! No flaws, perfect clarity, and such a beautiful color! An exemplary Diamond! And you're quite large as well, at first glance I'd say you're nearly as large as White! How wonderful!" Blue exclaimed happily, staring into Pink's eyes with happiness and love.

Pink hugged blue once more, snuggling into the crook of her neck, before leaning back and excitedly jumping in her arms. "I wanna see your's!" Pink shouted childishly, though why she wanted to see Blue's gem she had no clue. Perhaps it was because was who Blue was genuinely? The form, after all, was merely a way for gems to interact with the world around them.

Blue nodded with a smile, and leaned further back from Pink so that the smaller gem could get a better look at her perfect Blue Diamond gem. Pink leaned in with excited eyes and a massive smile. "Ooooo! Every cut is perfect! And I can see the light reflect all throughout it! And the color, oh my the color is simply wonderful! You're so pretty Blue!" Pink told the larger gem, staring into Blue's eyes happily.

"Hahah well, I'm glad you think so little one." Blue stated, finally calming slightly from the initial burst of joy and excitement at seeing her new sister gem. Gently, Blue grasped Pink's midsection, her thumbs lightly touching Pink's gem causing her to shiver from the same tingle from before, and placed her back on her own two feet, staring down at her with pure joy shining in her eyes.

As she did so, another large gem appeared from behind Blue, forcing herself into Pink's personal space and leaning down to examine Pink's gem, making Pink blush and feel nervous. "I assume everything to be in order, obviously, you are a Diamond after all Pink. And, oh. This is quite the gem you've got Pink, larger than both mine and Blue's. I almost wonder if it's as large as White's. Perfect, in everyway. A shining example of a Diamond." The large, yellow skinned Gem proudly stated, as if it were her own achievement.

Pink looked up at the gem she accurately surmised was Yellow Diamond, and took her appearance in. Everything about Yellow seemed, practiced. Precise. Accurate. Perfect. She was also rather intimidating. And yet, Pink didn't feel afraid of Yellow, only worried that she might upset the gem that seemed to pride herself on a job well done, though she did seem very pleased with Pink.

"Yellow, m-may I see your gem?!" Pink exclaimed a little too loudly, causing her to blush and twiddle with her fingers while twisting herself slightly away from Yellow. The intense gem raised her left eyebrow slightly, before smirking and picking Pink up surprisingly delicately, Pink almost didn't believe she was capable of being delicate, before bringing both arms under Pink much like Blue had done, and proudly pushing her chest out slightly so that Pink could get a clear view of her gem.

"Woah…" Pink's eyes widened and grew in intensity as she stared at Yellow's gem. "Every cut is so precise and done with a purpose. The clarity is intense. And the color is… indescribable. It's perfect, Yellow!" Pink exclaimed excitedly, bringing her hands into fists in front of her and staring happily into Yellow's amused eyes, not noticing the soft smile that had formed on the intense gem's face, though Blue noticed and chuckled lowly.

"Of course, little one, we are Diamonds. We must be perfect." Yellow explained, lightly putting Pink down. Yellow placed her hands behind her back, and stared at Pink, though not nearly as intense as before. Blue surmised that Yellow may have been bothered by how Pink seemed a little scared of her earlier.

"You may not fully grasp your position now, but once we are on Homeworld, I'm sure you'll begin to understand just how revered we are. And," Yellow placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, "we'll have to get you fully assimilated into the Temple. I assume that means your court will be redoing the Throne room, Blue?" Yellow questioned, though she already knew the answer. Blue nodded with a smile, she always did love redecorating.

"And, while I'm certain there are no flaws with your gem, and I trust both my and Blue's judgement, we will go through the standard proceedings and get your gem fully analyzed for any… imperfections." Yellow seemed disgusted with the word, making Pink worry and feel self-consciously, unknowingly placing her hands over her gem in a failed attempt to hide it. Blue however sighed, knowing that Yellow was only worried about Pink, and her disgust was actually her form of grief should Pink actually have a flaw. Naturally, being a Diamond, Pink wouldn't be shattered but… Yellow and Blue would be heartbroken should it be revealed that Pink had a flaw. Even a minor one.

It was at this moment that Pink remembered a question she had earlier, one that could only be answered by the Diamonds. "Oh oh oh oh guys I've got a question!" Pink stated, jumping up and down with her hand raised and a pout to her lips. Yellow seemed to be pulled from her thoughts on imperfections, and Blue seemed to be pulled from her thoughts on the sadness she would experience should Pink have a flaw.

"Yes, little Diamond?" Blue asked, crouching slightly, with Yellow only leaning forward to hear Pink better. "Uh," suddenly Pink got a new wave of insecurity, before pointing behind the Diamonds. "Did you guys do that when you came out too?" Pink questioned, prompting the Diamonds to turn around and stare at the… _obliterated_ cliffside.

"Woah…" Blue muttered, while Yellow's eyes only widened as she stepped forward to analyze the hole. After a few moments and walking around the hole and feeling it up slightly, Yellow turned her head with an intensely curious gaze at Pink. "You're telling me that," Yellow backed up to fully view the massive hole, " _This_ is your emergence hole?" Yellow's words came out at barely a mutter, though Pink heard them.

"Y-Yea… I-" Pink rubbed the side of her arm, "I didn't want to make you guys sad if you were waiting for me. A-And I wanted to see you! I just couldn't wait, and it was so boring before so I just… I just came out! I flew through the air when I came out, but thankfully formed before I landed." Pink explained the events of her emerging, causing Yellow to stroke her jaw line slightly.

"Hmm… Well, I suppose it isn't _entirely_ out of the realm of possibility for you to do this by emerging. It's merely, unprecedented. I came out very cleanly and quickly, Blue came out softly and methodically. And White has never shown us where she emerged," as Yellow spoke, Blue began to think about the White's emerging and her status as the first gem, "As a Diamond we hold more power than any other gems. And your gem is rather large as well, I suppose it could have more power than me and Blue. And, if you really couldn't wait, I guess you just exploded out." Yellow finished, glancing quickly at the large Diamond that was Pink.

"S-So… I'm normal?" Pink questioned, pushing her index fingers together and pointing her head downward, though her eyes were pointed upward at the larger pair of Diamonds. Blue looked down at Pink with a comforting look, while Yellow continued to stare at the exit hole. "Well, there's nothing _wrong_ with you, but your emergence doesn't seem to have been a normal one. Either way, a gem's emergence does not dictate it's worth. And as a Diamond you are already worth more than any of the Common Gems. Besides, this moon served the one purpose it was to be used for, and now no gems will be needed here. No one will see your hole anyway."

While Yellow knew that, potentially some gems _would_ see Pink's hole, she said this anyway, to comfort the newly-emerged gem. Afterall, as Diamonds, the only gems they could relate to were other Diamonds. And at the moment everything was new to Pink, so it would be beneficial to Pink to make sure she remained calm and sure of herself. Besides, Yellow didn't like to see another Diamond in pain.

"Well then, I believe there is nothing more for us here now that we have you, little one." Blue spoke graciously, crouching low and extending her hand delicately for Pink to grab onto with her own. Yellow looked at Pink, grumbled under her breath while pinching the bridge of her nose, and hastily extended her hand for Pink to grab with her other hand.

"Hahaha! You guys are the best!" Pink shouted out happily, trying to drag the other two Diamonds behind her, firmly gripping their hands. Blue smiled and laughed alongside Pink, happy to finally be with her new sister after waiting so long, while Yellow remained stoic, though every once in a while the corner of her mouth would twitch upward as they walked towards Yellow's ship.

Speaking of, Pink's eyes dazzled as she looked upwards at the yellow gem ship in the form of a giant hand. Letting go of the other two Diamond's hands, Pink ran forward towards the ship, running around each and every finger inspecting it with childish glee and curiosity glimmering in her pink eyes. Yellow sighed in annoyance, striding forward with a stern grace while Blue strode forward with elegant movements masked by her long dress, chuckling as she watched Pink run around the ship in excitement.

"Pink… Just… Exactly _what_ do you think you are doing?" Yellow questioned with an exasperated voice, trying to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose once more. Pink stopped examining the ship and looked at Yellow with confused eyes. "I was looking at the ship. It's interesting! So I wanted to look at it!" Pink explained, curious as to why Yellow was asking what she thought was a stupid question. Yellow sighed, placing her thumb and index finger on her forehead and staring at Pink with annoyed eyes.

"You are a DIAMOND Pink. Acting so… childish is below us. You must remember that we are to be examples as much as we are to be leaders, Pink. The position of Diamond comes with as many responsibilities as leisures, maybe more. While I understand that you are… excited because everything is so new to you, please-" Yellow stopped her rant when she caught sight of the downtrodden gaze of Pink.

"Just try to act with some dignity, okay Pink?" Yellow finished, her voice softening immensely. Pink grew a little smile and eagerly nodded her head, stiffening her body and stiffly striding over to Yellow side.

Despite knowing that a joke was being had at her expense, Yellow allowed it. It was better than her earlier behavior, she supposed. Though, the snickering she heard from Blue did nothing to help her mood.

Shaking her head slightly, Yellow strode forward, Pink right beside her with Blue amusedly following behind to watch Pink's actions with great joy. Yellow almost sighed, but refused to add more fuel to Pink's fiery attitude, and instead stoically straightened up, her left arm reaching behind her and forming a fist while her right hand rose up and opened her ship. The panel slid away to create a door, much to the amusement of Pink who eagerly strode in and began quickly examine everything she could see.

Pink became increasingly excited when a yellow agate strode towards the group with a stoic air of responsibility and self-entitlement, which melted as soon as Pink quickly strode over and began to examine every inch of the gem by circling around her.

"Oh you're an Agate aren't you?" Pink questioned, still circling the gem with an intense curiosity, looking down due to the size difference, something that she previously did not believe would be so drastic.

The Agate, visibly nervous, grunted a little before saying " Y-Yes, Agate Facet 3J4O, Cut 1KL. Is there anything you n-need, Your C-Clarity." Pink looked slightly confused at her words, before smiling at her. "No, of course not. I just wanted to look at you, that's all." Pink explained, greatly confusing the Agate but soothing her worries slightly.

Yellow, having enough of this shenanigan, strode forward and pulled Pink back by the shoulder, and gazed down at the Agate assigned as Ship Captain. "Prepare the crew for takeoff. We're headed for Homeworld." Yellow ordered with an air of grace and sternness.

The Agate nodded quickly before hurriedly striding off towards her post to do as she was ordered, no doubt relieved to be removed from the presence of the strange new Diamond.

As soon as the Agate left, Yellow turned Pink to face her and nearly glared at the young gem. "Pink! You are a Diamond! The highest homeworld has to offer! Conduct yourself in the proper manner like a proper Diamond!" Yellow scolded, her voice carrying with it power and a demand for attention. Pink stared up at Yellow, and defiantly crossed her arms with a pout to her lips.

"All I was doing was looking at her! I was just curious, why's that so bad!?" Pink demanded back, nearly making Yellow lose it as she wasn't used to backtalk from gems that were smaller than her, even if Pink _was_ a Diamond. Before Yellow could explode in anger and annoyance at Pink, Blue stepped forward, calming the both of them with her presence.

"Yellow, Pink is new to all of this and doesn't fully understand her position and what's expected of her, you should go a little easy on her." Blue heavily suggested, the weight in her voice making it seem less like a suggestion and more like a demand, and before Yellow could retort, Blue whipped down and leaned towards Pink.

"And as for you, little one, while I'm sure you are curious about other gems, as was I when I first emerged, you must understand that your reputation and purpose as a gem requires you to uphold a certain presence in public eye. When we are at Homeworld away from the prying eyes in the Temple, you may call any members of my court you like to observe, but only if you promise to act like Yellow and I until we get there, deal?" Blue negotiated with the young gem, calming both Yellow and Pink with her words.

Pink smiled happily, nodding eagerly causing her fluffy pink tufts of hair to bounce slightly in a way that Blue found adorable. Smiling, the larger blue gem stood up straight and rubbed Pink's head in a loving manner, while Yellow nodded, satisfied with the outcome. "Negotiated like a true Diamond Blue." Yellow spoke as the pair walked, Pink following shortly behind, trying to emulate their movements to the best of her ability.

Blue snickered slightly, whispering to Yellow "Funny that you couldn't do it then." The comment made Blue chuckle lowly, wishing to avoid teaching Pink things she shouldn't do while in public, and watched as Yellow tried her hardest to avoid a total outburst at her words.

The group approached the command center of the ship, granting a perfect view of the space outside of the ship, or more specifically, the dead moon it was landed on. Pink normally would've been excited and intrigued, rushing over to the windows to look out of them, but the thought of the dead planet put her into a bad and contemplative mood. Yellow and Blue took notice of her sudden turn of emotions, but said nothing to her about it.

Pink's mood returned to normal when Yellow sat down in the commanding seat, and rested her on a translucent yellow panel that then created a hologram that wrapped itself around Yellow's right arm, prompting a whole new series of panels and projections to form around Yellow's seat.

"Woah!" Pink exclaimed, her eyes glimmering in awe and excitement as she stared at the panels and at Yellow's arm. "Is this how you pilot?" Pink questioned, staring at the arm from multiple angles. While Yellow would normally tell Pink to stop her actions immediately, only Diamonds were in the room at the moment, as even the Diamonds Pearls were left behind on Homeworld for this trip. So, Yellow decided to humor Pink and her endless questions.

"Yes, it is. As you saw, the ship is designed as a large arm, and with this panel, each movement of my arm will coincide with a movement of the ship in the same area. All of the panels and projectors are other functions and status of the ship. For example, right here on the left arm rest of my Throne," Yellow gestured to the very area of her throne that she had mentioned, where a rather large panel was. "Is the weapons system. I can control every weapon on this ship with this panel." Yellow explained, watching as Pink stared in awe as she learned more about the ships piloting system, while Blue merely watched from her throne seated behind the pilot throne.

Only one thing confused Pink now. "Well then, if you can control everything from here, why do you need other gems on the ship? You told that Agate to prepare the ship for takeoff to Homeworld." Pink's question made sense, and Yellow was actually glad that she had asked. It was good for her to ask questions, especially now while they were out of the Public Eye.

"Well, I can _monitor_ the status of the ship from here, but due to the piloting and the control of the weapons systems, I can't actually _do_ anything about the status of the ship. So, there are teams on the ship for maintenance and making sure the ship will get us to our destination. There are also soldiers on the ship as standard procedure should we get stranded on an unknown planet. And, while it would be a simple task to chart a course to our destination, it is much more convenient to have a team do it while I'm on my way to the command center." Yellow answered, explaining the various groups of gems on the ship and their purpose.

"Ah I see. Then, do you have any medics?" Pink's next question caught Blue and Yellow off guard. "Medics? What do you mean, little one." Blue questioned, knowing what the term meant but confused by the question, as was Yellow. Pink seemed confused that they were confused, but decided to elaborate, standing up straight from her previous position leaning over Yellow's steering panel.

"Well, you know, Medic Gems! So that, if you are ever attacked, your wounded can be healed. It's obvious procedure to have Medics, right?" Pink asked, raising her shoulders and reaching her arms out slightly as she looked between the two Diamonds.

"Well, that _would_ be standard procedure, if there were gems capable of healing other gems. And, while the equipment to heal does exist, its highly resource heavy and is huge in scale, meaning it would take up far too much of the ship's available space. Due to its inefficiency, the machines are only used on the upper echelon of Homeworld, if used at all." Yellow explained, watching with curiosity as Pink's face distorted into a sort of distraught expression.

"What? There's no healing gems? Wait, no that's not the issue, why wouldn't we help all gems!? They might not be as rare, but they're just as precious as we are!" Pink questioned with emotion bleeding into her voice and actions, her face twisting into a distraught expression of grief. Yellow's face scrunched into a face of slight disgust and questioning, while Blue slumped back with a questioning gaze.

"Common Rubies are replaceable. Pearls are replaceable. Amethyst, Quartz, and Jasper soldiers are replaceable. All these gems are not only replaceable, but _easily_ replaceable! It takes _more_ resources to heal a gem than it does to make one! So, tell me, why would we ever waste the resources!?" Yellow demanded, angrily confused. However, Pink did not back down, slamming her hands onto Yellow's panel in a fit of anger.

"Because they deserve to exist! All life is precious for its amazing ability to be wholly unique! No two rubies will think the same in the exact way that no two Diamond thinks the same! The ability to feel, to love, shouldn't that qualify a being to exist!?" Pink questioned, nearly coming to tears with her words.

Yellow and Blue were taken aback. Blue had nothing to say, but Yellow did not like being challenged. "Fine then Pink, the moment you figure out a cost-effective way to heal _every_ gem that is damaged then we will _heal_ ," the very word seemed foreign to the stern Diamond, "gems rather than replace them. But, I sincerely doubt you will accomplish this task any time soon, if at all." Yellow's tone stated that the discussion was over, angering Pink but instilling a new, strong will and a goal to pair with. She would figure out a way to heal. She had to. Other gems deserved to exist just as much as she did. And, if they never had to replace gems, then maybe they wouldn't have to take life from other organisms, right?

Pink could only hope.


End file.
